brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Kingpinn2
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- BobaFett2 (Talk) 20:14, January 30, 2011 |} Yes. They will for sure. 00:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes-on the Ninjago page, it lists them. 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing the Ninjago article to say that Sensei Wu uses a Really big stick may be interpreted in a way that is not appreciated on this wiki. Please don't do it any more. --TheGrandEditor 19:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting. Ok, do what you need to. --TheGrandEditor 20:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You didn't need to put the link in a separate set of parenthesis, but I like how you fixed it up. --TheGrandEditor 20:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I Remember you! Hi Kingpinn2! I see you finally on Brickipedia and found me (not that I was hiding)! You can find me usually on the Nitrome Wiki, but I will also stop in here to see what everybody's up to. Hope you have fun editing here! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 00:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) You will have to put in a "|" symbol after the article's name, and after that symbol you place what you want the link's name to be. For example, Nuckal Lego lord 16:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Remember to place the incomplete template, instead of saying "I'll have to finish later". Thanks. Lego lord 16:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Please don't add the minifigures that were included in the set in that article. Thanks. Lego lord 21:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Press "Shift" and the button underneath the "Backspace" button at the same time. Lego lord 21:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: You will need fix up the link like this (Sensei Wu|Wu), so that when you submit it, it will look like this Wu. Category:Skeleton/Skullkin We don't have categories on factions. Thanks --- Why So Serious? -- Kingcjc 23:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Anything but Ninjago I will be willing to help with, don't really care for the theme. Anything else, I'm probably fine with. ---- We're in the darkest hour 23:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I was just tidying up the page, I do that often. ---- We're in the darkest hour 01:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rank really doesn't matter. It's just a device to encourage people to edit, but it isn't a good indicator of the quality of edits. 18:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Possibly, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. 18:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Users can not delete images unless they are administrators. An administrator is a user who is given more user rights than others. But before becoming an administrator you will have to gain patroller rights and rollback rights. See this link for details about administrators. :See this link for details on all user rights. Just so you know, I added 2254 Kai DX to the Ninjago set navigation template. Thanks. Move I would not move a page to that name that is written on a preliminary box image (like "Scorpion"), since it is peliminary, the name may change. Apart from that, the name "Scorpio" was already listed on several toy and reference sites. 13:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bob That last one is NOT Bob. It has a different torso and a hat. 12:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC)}} Please stop saying that it's the same-it's not. 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:I KNOW IT ISN'T BOB If you know that it isn't Bob, DON'T put it there since it isn't him! 20:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Definition of Cameo: "A small character part in a play or movie, played by a distinguished actor or a celebrity" That is NOT a cameo. One is a similar person who represents the MLN thing, and the other CANNOT be a Cameo because: :A : He has green pants :B : Bob did not EXIST at the time Er, my bad. The one that looked similar to Bob had green pants, the Town Minifigures set was too old for Bob to have been in it. That was just a standard figure. 21:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sea Monster Credit? And why did you re-upload it?! I want credit! Not happy.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 20:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw you needed help opening your blog back up to commenting.:) Every time you edit the blog, make sure you check the "commenting" box. 20:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Soooo..What exactly do you mean by not being able to post a comment on your blog? Is the comment box just not there, or does it say you can't post a comment or..what? --...Half Way out of the Dark... 21:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm....Well, I don't know why you asked me..I'm not exactly the most competent person on the wiki. Still...Could I see a screenshot? that might help me figure it out. Also..What EXACTLY were you doing when it said that you could not post a comment? ...Half Way out of the Dark... 21:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Maybe I mentally willed it to get better and it did..Who knows. Anyway, I'm glad its back to normal. Also, haven't read it all yet, but the bits I have are good. --...Half Way out of the Dark... 21:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm the one who fixed it. 21:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can find the instructions on Cligra's talk page. 19:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, I believe I explained it quite nicely and precisely on Cligra's Talk Page. But anywho, here's an image I enclosed within this message showing what I am trying to say.:) See the commenting checkbox. Make sure that's checked off if you want comments. 01:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *Alright.:) Glad to be of any help. 14:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Christians I'm a Christian, too. I wasn't sure if there were any others on the wiki, but I was pretty sure there was. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk blog " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 17:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) LBVG Sure thing! Just go to the link on my sig and make I'll make a page called "Kingpinn2 (Character)" for you. You can then edit it all you want. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk blog " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 17:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow that's really great! I think there are a couple more users who are Christians also. 19:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Minifigure Hi, I don't know if I'm right or not on the page Level One Master Builder Academy Minifigure with the word "minifigure".I don't want to start a war or something. :) 20:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm Christian also! :) 20:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: The capitalization stuff. 21:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *Right :) 22:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help me with this video Well, on Wikia you can only embed videos that are on YouTube. See if YouTube has the same video, and then embed that one. 22:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm, can you show me a screenshot of the issue? 18:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked 14:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC)}} Videos Umm, could you please only upload videos with LEGO-retated content (can't see what's LEGO in those Wheatley videos)? If you want to display a youtube video on your userpage, you can use the tag for that, without needing to upload (use http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXXXXXXXXXX). :) Thanks! 17:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *Or you could use XXXXXXXXXXX; instead of the full URL. 17:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, well, we want to prevent that several users upload too many non-LEGO videos for their purpose on Brickipedia, when they can easily put them on their userpage (or their blog) with the youtube tag (we're a wiki about LEGO, after all). Videos use a lot of server space, so reducing non-LEGO videos would help a lot. LEGO-related videos are fine, as well as non-LEGO videos with the tag. Did you get these videos from youtube? If yes, if you like, I can put the tags on your blog you you can see how it's done. 18:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ***Ok, done. I don't know how to change the size and if it's left or right. I've added headers to replace the description in the thumb box. If you don't want the table of contents, just add to your blog post. :) 18:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ****You just did it... It's enough to put it in once, by the way. The table of contents is that small box with links to the headers of a page (usually after the leading section - in your blog it would have been just before the first video header). 18:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *****You can't see the code on your blog after saving and in the preview, you can only seee the table of contents removed. 18:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I already asked to be a pilot. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Helloes, can you please not advertise your blog on other peoples' talk pages, unless it specifically pertains to them? Thanks FB100Z • talk • 00:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :No thanks, I prefer to stick to contributing to the wiki articles. FB100Z • talk • 01:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, how about we don't do the whole spammy talk page stuff. 01:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Army Aren't there better ways to spend/waste time than to make sign-up blogs that do absolutely nothing and then send out messages on people's talk pages (such as actually editing)? Army I agree with with bobafett2. What if there were people who didnt want that on there talk page(like me).Devybevy 15:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Please don't bite Kingpinn, he's still new here. FB100Z • talk • 04:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *I bite him* And he tastes bad too. :P -- 05:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly, so don't bite him :P FB100Z • talk • 01:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Army blogs waste people's time, take them away from editing, detract from the wiki, make new users think that that's more important than editing, and so forth. What's the point of warning you? It just starts a huge fuss and everybody goes crazy about a little thing that detracts from the wiki. Also, it wouldn't actually change anything. What other blogs? 15:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 17:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hi im now here for a few minute eprictae me Hello! Hi, It's me crotocall. i've been gone a while but it's nice 2 see ur up and running now. I may make a comic or 2 once in a while. Keep watching! ;) [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 00:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Watermark Please do not put any watermarked photos on pages. Thank You GalenMarek12311 talk 18:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok then GalenMarek12311 talk 19:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Test I'm just testing my new sig, BTW: Do you want one? I can make 1 for u. --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 22:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) For the sig, tell me colours. For ninjago, search up the templates name on search and press edit. --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 15:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kingpinn2 Hey Kingpin2 you used to play clubpenguin didnt you? I remember your blog and being your buddy when I used to play clubpenguin. My penguin name was Shadow7985. And Ninjago is one of my favorite themes too and where did you find the green Ninja holding nunchucks of lightning? I found a picture of it on the german Ninjago wiki, along with the picture of Lloyd. -Kingpinn2 P.S. Club Penguin was fun. It's fine, you aren't in trouble. 20:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:proof I need proof to fix spellings? - CJC 17:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam Stop posting Go to Kingpinn2's blog on CJC's blog, it's considered spam. 00:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :CM4S, not CJC Stop posting "Go to Kingpinn2's blog". It's fine to have it in your signature, but don't post a comment advertising your blog. 15:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Put a link in your signature to the blog, or tell people on their talk pages. 15:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No, but you should still be polite when you do it. I'd suggest saying please and thank you. 16:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, but honestly, I don't really like RB. 16:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please look http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/Petition_For_CGCJ%27s_Blocking SPREAD THE WORD! 18:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, that message you left on my talk page does not count as spam. 21:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy new Year! AS new year approaches where i am (40 odd minutes) i wish you a Happy new year. --Allo! I like cheese and I is Keidah !!!! Woooo! 23:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) User: Keidah BOTM Can you please see this: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month#Crazed_Penguin_.28.2B3.29 Thanks, -- 23:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No. He's always just called Jay. 01:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we have two options: ::*You gotta get down, because it's Friday ::*Or, party. You know - partyin', partyin' - yeah, that. 02:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Creating custom awards The easiest way is to simply copy the code from the Barnstar award, create a user subpage, and modify it on there. - 22:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) awards Ask Crazed Penguin, he's good at making them. It says that in my TP infobox, LEARN TO READ THE INSTRUCTIONS! :P Keep up the good work, 22:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) NRG * Quite right, I suppose. Maybe this is Zane, then? HEY HEY Hello. --Von ness ness 16:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) do you want to b friend ^.^ --Von ness ness 04:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I found it on Lloyd's profile TheGreenNinja17 sorry but on my computer,it showed a picture of one monster fighter.its weird.Mr.Brick 02:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I can later. 12:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Okay 20:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Julien * Hello, you recently moved the page Dr. Julien to Zane's father - note, it has been moved back to Dr. Julien. Why? If you paid attention to the credits AFTER you actually watch the Ninjago episodes, you might be surprised to see "Zane's father's" real name. Also, it won't make sense calling "Zane's father" "Zane's father" - it's just like re-naming the page "Darth Vader" to "Luke Skywalker's Father". It's simply pointless. Thanks! Have a good day, 19:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Custom:Jay%27s_Aqua_Cruiser Like it? [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 19:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: * If you did see it, who cares. It's too stupid of a name to name our articles. Would you like me to rename Darth Vader to '''Luke Skywalker's Father' right now or no? 19:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ** The Mailman has nothing to do with this, and you're getting smart with me. "Zane's father" can be proven to be actually called "Dr. Julian". And that's his official name and it shall be left at this. Have a good day, 19:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ***yeah, I was sort of getting out of hand with this also. :) Yeah, that'll be cool, and if I ever have the time to watch the episode again, I can send you a picture of it..... I still think his name is Dr. Julian though, and it doesn't matter what LEGO puts :D :D 19:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dr. Julien * Dude, I didn't even move the stinking page to Dr. Julien! Do you ever bother looking at the page's history before you jump to conclusions and blame me for everything?! Seriously, the guy's name is Dr. Julien. Also, if you look at the credits of the same photo you uploaded, Lloyd Garmadon is called "Young Garmadon" - should we change the name of the Lloyd Garmadon page to Young Garmadon just because the credits says one thing? You can't base the names of characters by the credits. Especially in movies created by LEGO. How did we get the name Dr. Julien? Also, please don't leave anymore messages on my talk page relating to this, as I am getting real tired of explaining myself over and over again when I DON'T EVEN MOVE THE PAGE. Please forgive my brash attitude, but please understand. 17:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Julian 1. I'm really tired of hearing this. After this message, I'd like to hear nothing more about it. 2. You never asked me to take a picture of the credits, so this seems a little random. 3. I don't have cable. I couldn't even if I wanted to. 18:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall saying that. I changed it back to Julien for the same reasons Skdhjf said. It really isn't that big a deal. And again, I would like to be left alone about this and I have/want no part in the subject. 11:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Brickipedia:Infobox colour proposals... :P 20:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter hey dude, you can come back to BZPower now, your accoutn has been accepted -Ponydude567 00:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter "YOUR a really bad theme >:( (sorry Irnakk, just standing up for my theme)!" warning for that Newsletter Newsletter Evil Ninjas Hi, just to tell you, the name Bizzaro Jay, Cole, etc. was in Closed Captions. If you turned it on during the episodes, the speaker would be referred to as Bizzaro Jay, Cole etc. Thanks, Since anyone can edit IMDB we don't consider it a valid source, like most people (or at least teachers) don't consider Wikipedia one. I would appreciate it if you stop adding information from it and if you didn't argue this. 20:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) New Pages * Hi, if you're going to create the new pages, can you please create them with everything properly filled out (like the set headers), and the direct source would be good to (the German shop pages), or at the very least, give the source a name. Otherwise I just have to overwrite the pages you make, which is a bit useless. Thanks, 00:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Misako's last name is Garmadon because she's Lloyd's mother and she is a wife of Lord Garmadon! I actually wouldn't get too excited. I know for a fact his name is neither Dr. Julien nor Tinkerer. He is Zane's father, and that is that. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 20:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I love your "Over the side!" thing, I might make a few of those to! Re: Just a moment please, I have too many tabs opened right now. 20:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, here. 20:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! got the image where brickdaddy confronts kevin! here it is.. --Szgn123 (talk) 16:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Szgn123 Thanks Thanks Kingpinn2! :D Chat I'm having some technical troubles; it isn't exactly working anymore. :S Sorry about having to leave. A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well," hoping he would be congratulated. Brick Daddy ignored him and walked to the captives. "Wow, two of those Persona Corps guys tied up right in front of me!" said the crime lord to his cronies. "In honor of this accomplishment, we'll all be eating at Frenzy's tonight!" The three thugs cheered at this. Brick Daddy walked in circles around the trapped heroes. "There a reason I have you two tied up here?" "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "Anyways, what are ya' guys doing here?" ----------------- A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes came over. "I helped capture them too!" he said in an excited, squeaky voice, hoping to be praised also. Brick Daddy grunted and walked over to the captives. "Two of those Persona Crap scum tied up right in front of me!" gloated the crime lord to his cronies. "For your good work, you can eat at Frenzy's tonight." The three thugs cheered at this. Brick Daddy slowly circled the trapped heroes. "So what were you doin', skulking round my joint?" he rasped. "Uh boss, they weren't sneaking," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien named Jawson."They wuz walkin' around and talkin' to each other." "I wasn't talking to you, fuzzbrain!" growled Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "So what is it? You better have a good reason, or I won't let you go. I might not anyway. It's not often the Persona Craps send me pairs of incompetent idiots." Uni-Kitty I just found out that Uni-Kitty is a girl, but she's not just any girl...she's a princess! :O 20:07, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm a movies journalist seeking a mega lego fan who can cross check my list of existing lego sets and characters that appear in the movie. Know anyone who has seen the movie who can do this? Can you? you can email me at meriah@yahoo-inc.com W.O.L. Message Wall Hey Kingpinn. Wikia is doing this fun new thing where certain forums/message walls seem to not be purging properly. Are you able to view the message I left a few minutes ago for you at the W.O.L. wiki? Because I went there to fix a mistake in the second sentence of the message, but the reply won't load for me. BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I saw your second message on the wall. If you left a third one on it in reply to the one I wrote half an hour ago, then no, I didn't see it. :P What's the latest message of mine you were able to read? BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:41, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. In case you were wondering, my whole message was "OK, I'll send her the email. And I could definitely change the name to Rey, though I'd rather it's just a reference and not the same character. Of course, it's your story, but I like to think that at least some of the older original characters are still doing what they're doing and not directly related to the Space Police. :P And I'll add the parts up until Vezon arrives (unless you want to add that as well). As I continue it, though, I'm not sure how you intended Pepper to end up joining the brothers. Is it an accident, or is he chosen, or is it something else?" I resolved the bit about Pepper myself after reading your WoL page again, though, seeing how it's an accident. Should we just use my old WoL talk page (and create one for you) until this issue with wikia is worked out? BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and the part with Brickster's involvement sounds cool, but perhaps he shouldn't be too direct of a cause, to keep his primary conflict with Pepper. BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:37, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :::OK. Also in the meantime, if it's urgent that you need to view a thread, triple-clicking on the link apparently works, though not all the time either. Still better than nothing, however. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) HEY BRO HEY MAN i really hope you remember me lol if u wanna talk hmu on twitter @lukaspokus or on facebook its lucas pokus. HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU MAN [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User Talk:Crotocall|'call']] 00:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Crotocall:)